miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Angela Lullaby aka Alpha/A co jeśli...
No to tak, postanowiłam, że wreszcie się wykażę i wstawię tu takie coś, bo czemu nie. Od razu prolog i pierwszy rozdział, bo prologu w sumie nie planowałam, ale do tytułu musiałam coś wymyśleć... Dobra, nie rozpisuję się i zaczynamy, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. 'Prolog ( nie znam się na prologach, ok? )' ''- A co jeśli nigdy bym cię nie spotkała?'' ''- Wtedy twoje życie nadal byłoby tak smutne i ponure jak kiedyś. - powiedział chłopak i się zaśmiał. Nastolatka uderzyła go łokciem w ramię.'' ''- Mówię poważnie!'' ''- Ja też. - dziewczyna wyraźnie posmutniała. Zauważył to i pogładził ją po policzku. - Posłuchaj, to tak jakbyś zapytała, co by było gdybyśmy nie poszli dzisiaj rano do kawiarni. Może jej właściciel by zbankrutował? Może nie miałby pieniędzy żeby wyżywić swoją rodzinę? Wiesz jak to się nazywa?'' ''- Kiedyś mi o tym opowiadałeś, prawda? Ale nie, nie pamiętam.'' ''- Mówi się na to efekt motyla. Nawet najmniejsza rzecz, która wydaje ci się nieważna, w przyszłości może zmienić świat. Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o mnie, to gdybym cię nie spotkał, moje życie byłoby mega nudne.'' Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. 'Rozdział I' Londyn, rok 2025. Piękne, zaludnione miasto, teraz pokryte szarością. Ludzie z parasolami lub kurtkami przeciwdeszczowymi przemykają szybkim krokiem przez ulice, po których woda już dosłownie spływa. Nikomu jakoś nie odpowiada spacerowanie w taką ulewę. Chociaż nie, jest jedna taka osoba. Jedna samotna osóbka, przechadzająca się powoli po parku, bez parasola czy kaptura. Avril, zwykła siedemnastolatka, nie wyróżniająca się niczym szczególnym. Brązowe włosy związanie w dwa luźne warkocze, grzywka zaczesana na lewą stronę, lekko zasłaniająca jedno z niebieskich oczu. Szara bluza, czarne rurki i glany. Z wyglądu przypominała dużą część dziewczyn w jej wieku. Nie starała się jednak ubierać szczególnie modnie i nie nosiła makijażu. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, była to introwertyczka z dość mocno ''rozwiniętą wyobraźnią, nie była szczególnie lubiana. W gimnazjum trzymała się raczej z boku, nie chodziła na żadne dyskoteki, czy inne imprezy szkolne. Miała jednak kilku znajomych. A raczej nie ona, ale o dwa lata starszy od niej brat. Lubiła wychodzić z nim na miasto i spotykać się z przyjaciółmi chłopaka. Teraz szła do liceum. Nie liczyła, że coś w jej życiu się zmieni. Zamierzała cały czas chodzić w kapturze i słuchawkach, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zorientuje się, że istnieje. Niestety, od teko roku wszystko miało się zmienić i pokrzyżować dziewczynie plany. Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Po długiej, nużącej przemowie dyrektora, uczniowie rozeszli się do klas. Avril usiadła w ostatnim rzędzie, oparła ręce o ławkę i położyła na nich głowę. Chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, na szczęście nastolatka została sama. Do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta w wieku około 40 lat. Rozejrzała się po klasie i na chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na dziewczynie z ostatniej ławki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do dziewczyny i przywitała się z uczniami. Uczyła muzyki. Avril odetchnęła z ulgą, bardzo lubiła ten przedmiot. Kiedy wracała do domu, zaczepił ją jakiś chłopak. Około 180 wzrostu, czarne, nieułożone włosy, szare oczy. Był bardzo przystojny. Widziała go wcześniej w klasie. Popatrzyła na nastolatka obojętnie i ruszyła dalej, zostawiając chłopaka w tyle. - - Hej, zaczekaj! – po chwili ją dogonił i szedł obok niej. Nie zwracała na niego szczególnej uwagi. – Jestem Caleb, a ty? - - Avril. - - Ładnie. – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - - Czego chcesz? - - Idę tylko do domu, mam po drodze. Wiesz, pomyślałem sobie, że poszłabyś ze mną do parku. - - To było pytanie? - - Nie. Idziemy do parku, czy tego chcesz czy nie. - - Interesujące. Mogę iść do domu się przebrać? - - Daleko masz? - - Nie. – powiedziała wskazując na blok po drugiej stronie ulicy. Brunet skinął głową. - - Poczekam tu. - - Wiem, przecież nie wpuszczę cię do domu. – odpowiedziała ironicznie. – Będę za 15 minut. Kiedy Avril się oddaliła, Caleb uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po kwadransie dziewczyna wyszła z budynku. Miała na sobie krótkie dżinsowe ogrodniczki, a pod nimi szarą bluzkę na krótki rękaw i biało-szary cienki szalik, bardziej dla ozdoby, niż ochrony przed zimnem. - - Wow. - - Nie gap się tak, to wkurza. – rzuciła nieco zirytowana szatynka. – I żeby było jasne. To ''nie ''jest randka. - - Jasne, że nie. Idziemy tylko na spacer. Siedzieli na ławce i pili lemoniadę. Chłopak zadawał jej dużo pytań, jednak Avril ograniczała większość odpowiedzi do tak lub nie. - - Zbyt towarzyska to ty nie jesteś. – przyznał chłopak. Nastolatka przestała na chwilę pić napój, oderwała słomkę od ust. - - Trzeba było mnie tu nie zabierać. – Caleb tylko się uśmiechnął. Przeciągnął się, tak, że jedną ręką objął Avril. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i posłała mu promienny uśmiech. Dotknęła łagodnie dłoni, którą trzymał na jej ramieniu i wbiła w nią paznokcie. Brunet krzyknął z bólu i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. - - Spróbuj tylko to zrobić jeszcze raz. – Avril znów zaczęła spokojnie pić lemoniadę, a chłopak patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, jak i niewielkim niepokojem. – Widziałeś kiedyś lamorożca? - - Że co? - - Lamorożca. Wiesz, lama i jednorożec. - - Nie, nie widziałem, a ty…? - - Prawdziwego nie, ale ostatnio mi się jeden śnił. Był różowy… - zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Chciałabym mieć takiego. Wiesz co jeszcze jest urocze? - - Co? - - Kolczatki. Są takie śliczne i mogą służyć jako broń. - - Dziwna jesteś. - - Wiem. – wzruszyła ramionami. Dopiła picie i się podniosła. – Wstawaj. Idziemy do sklepu. - - He? – Avril poszukała czegoś w torebce i pokazała chłopakowi listę zakupów. - - Muszę to wszystko kupić. A ty pomożesz mi nieść zakupy. - - Niech ci będzie. Kiedy wyszli z supermarketu, Avril zauważyła małe stoisko z biżuterią. Zahamowała gwałtownie i z zachwytem zaczęła przyglądać się błyskotkom. Nagle zauważyła jakąś bransoletkę, która nawet jej się spodobała. Wyciągnęła z torebki portfel, niestety ozdoba była za droga, by dziewczyna mogła sobie na nią pozwolić. Nieco się zasmuciła, a Caleb, który przeglądał wcześniej telefon, teraz zainteresował się tym, co chce kupić nastolatka. - - Mogę ci ją kupić, jeśli chcesz. - - Nie, obejdzie się. – powiedziała obojętnie. Już miała odejść, ale wtedy odezwał się sprzedawca ze stoiska. Był on starszym, dość niskim mężczyzną o łagodnym spojrzeniu. - - Chyba mam coś, co mogło by panienkę zainteresować. – Avril zawróciła i popatrzyła na niego zaciekawiona. Ten poprosił ją, żeby podeszła bliżej. Niepewnie przysunęła się do mężczyzny. – Pokaż mi swoje oczy… piękne, niebieskie. Schylił się, poszukał czegoś pod ladą i za chwilę wstał. Położył na blacie małe, zawinięte w ozdobny papier i przewiązane lśniącą wstążką. - - Co to? – spytała dziewczyna. - - Uznaj to jako prezent, otwórz kiedy wrócisz do domu. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Avril wzięła z lady pakunek i patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. – Idźcie już, pewnie mama czeka na ciebie z kolacją. Szatynka spojrzała na sprzedawcę ze zdziwieniem, podziękowała i razem z Calebem ruszyli w stronę jej domu. - - Nie wydaje ci się to trochę… dziwne? - - Hm? - - No, jakiś mężczyzna sprzedający biżuterię za grube pieniądze daje ci to jako prezent? Tak po prostu? - - Najwidoczniej na tym świecie istnieją jeszcze ludzie, którzy po prostu są mili i dają, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Wchodząc do mieszkania, Avril zamknęła cicho drzwi i przemknęła do kuchni, gdzie położyła zakupy. Uważając, by nikt jej nie zauważył, szła jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju. Odłożyła torebkę i pakunek na biurko. Założyła czarny dres i narzuciła na głowę kaptur, po czym westchnęła i zamykając za sobą drzwi, poszła do jadalni, gdzie czekali już jej matka i brat. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, kiedy siadała do stołu. ‘Świetnie, zapowiada się przyjemny wieczór.’ – pomyślała Avril. Caleb wszedł do domu. Jego rodziców jeszcze nie było, więc poszedł do pokoju. Włączył telewizję i słuchał wiadomości. To co tam zobaczył nie było zbyt przyjemne. Ruina. Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się również spiker, który ogłosił wiadomości. ”O godzinie siedemnastej trzydzieści, na ulicy Oxford Street doszło do wybuchu uniwersytetu oksfordzkiego, jak i jednego z sąsiednich budynków. Wybuch nie został spowodowany bombą, ani żadną znaną substancją chemiczną. Ekipa ratownicza jest na miejscu już od ponad godziny, dogaszane są pojedyncze płomienie. Z katastrofy udało się uratować większość ludzi, mimo to, rannych zostało około stu osób, zginęło piętnaście. Policja wciąż stara się rozpoznać źródło wybuchu. Zauważono niezidentyfikowaną postać na jednym z pobliskich dachów, przypuszczamy, że to ona stoi za atakiem.” – na ekranie pokazało się niewyraźne zdjęcie człowieka, ubranego na czarno, na jego twarzy dało się zauważyć maskę, odsłaniającą jedynie oczy. Chłopak przyglądał się temu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jeszcze nie słyszał, aby kiedykolwiek w Londynie przytrafiło się coś tak poważnego. Na dodatek nie wiadomo, co dokładnie spowodowało wybuch. To nie było normalne. - - Gdzie byłaś? - - Po zakupy, rano dałaś mi listę. - - Zachowuj się, kiedy z kimś rozmawiasz! Zdejmij ten kaptur i się wyprostuj! Jak mogło ci to zająć tak długo, o której skończyłaś szkołę?! - - Skończyłam o czternastej, potem wróciłam do domu, żeby się przebrać i poszłam jeszcze do parku. - - Z kim? - - Sama, z kim miałam iść? - - Nie oszukasz mnie, nie wierzę, że byłaś sama! - - Tak, jakbym miała mnóstwo przyjaciół, z którymi mogę spotykać się po szkole… - mruknęła dziewczyna. - - Posłuchaj mnie, gówniaro, nie będziesz się tak do mnie odzywać i mnie oszukiwać! Idziesz do pokoju, już! - - Nawet nie zaczęłam jeść. Matka rodzeństwa wstała i podeszła do dziewczyny, po czym uderzyła ją w twarz, tak, że dziewczyna delikatnie się schyliła i złapała za policzek. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby z jej oczu nie poleciały łzy bólu. - - Powiedziałam, do pokoju. Avril szybko się odwróciła i pobiegła do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami, po czym rzuciła się na łóżko. '''Rozdział II' Siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się w niewielką paczkę, którą dostała wcześniej od sprzedawcy. Postanowiła ją otworzyć, miała nadzieję, że to co znajduje się w środku chociaż trochę poprawi jej humor. Zdjęła wstążkę i rozerwała papier. Jej oczom ukazało się małe, czarne pudełko z czerwonymi detalami. Kiedy tylko uchyliła delikatnie wieczko, z pudełka wydobyło się jasnoniebieskie światło. Avril przysłoniła sobie oczy dłonią. Po chwili ukazało się przed nią małe stworzonko, które wpatrywało się w nią wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od krzyku, jednak nie ze strachu, a szczęścia. - - Jednorożec!!! - - Ciii, Avril, bo ktoś cię usłyszy! – szepnęło stworzenie. - - Ty… ty mówisz! Wow, ale super. Ale… właściwie to czym ty jesteś? - - Mam na imię Lucienne, jestem Kwami. Kiedy będziesz nosić swoje Miraculum, czyli bransoletkę znajdującą się w pudełku, będziesz mogła zamieniać się w superbohaterkę. Nie mówię za szybko? Na razie wszystko rozumiesz? - - Kwami, Miraculum, bransoletka, superbohater. Spoko – Czekaj, co? Ja? Mam być… kim? - - Odebrałaś to lepiej niż się spodziewałam… Wiesz, superbohater, będziesz ratować świat i walczyć ze złem… – Avril wybuchła śmiechem i zaczęła tarzać się po podłodze. Po posiłku Caleb wrócił do pokoju. Zamknął drzwi i poszedł w stronę biurka. Po przemierzeniu zaledwie kilku kroków, potknął się i przewrócił, a kubek z herbatą, który trzymał w ręku spadł na podłogę, rozbijając się i zostawiając na ziemi kałużę. Chłopak westchnął. Już miał się podnieść, ale światło odbiło się od czegoś pod jego szafą. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił przedmiot. Oparł się plecami o szafę, przyglądając się srebrnemu wisiorkowi z zawieszką w kształcie pióra. Nigdy wcześniej go tam nie zauważył, mimo to przedmiot wyglądał jakby leżał tak od dobrych kilku lat. Nagle biżuteria zaświeciła i przed nastolatkiem pojawiło się stworzenie, przypominające kruka. Caleb krzyknął i odsunął się szybko, ale znowu się przewrócił, tym razem przez rozlaną herbatę. Stworzonko westchnęło i powoli podleciało do chłopaka, który zaczął odganiać je ręką. - - Ogarnij się, nie jestem owadem, żeby mnie odganiać! – chłopak tylko sięgnął cicho po książkę i rzucił nią w stronę kruka. – Caleb! - - Okej, ale nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Zostań. - - Ech… – stworzenie podleciało tylko do biurka i usiadło na nim. Caleb chwycił za kolejny podręcznik. – Nawet nie próbuj! - - Nie mów mi co ma robić, ty… ty… - - Odłóż tą cholerną książkę! – Caleb, zaskoczony reakcją stworzenia, odsunął się jeszcze kawałek i odłożył książkę na półkę. - - Czym jesteś?! - - Wyluzuj… Nie wiem jak ja z tobą wytrzymam… Nieważne, Zen. Jestem Kwami, możesz się przemieniać w superbohatera i tak dalej. Jasne? Avril stała przed lustrem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało. Poza tym wyglądała co najmniej śmiesznie. Miała na sobie krótką sukienkę. Jak na gust dziewczyny, ZA krótką. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Dół sukienki składał się z wielu warstw. Miała ona także długie, luźne rękawy, dużo kokardek, błyskotek… Poza tym na nogach dziewczyny znajdowały się buty na koturnach. Jej włosy wydłużyły się za kolana, część była spięta w koka, a reszta rozpuszczona. We włosach również miała wiele dodatków. Jeszcze maska. Na jej czole pojawił się łańcuszek, przypominający koronę. I róg jednorożca. Wszystko było utrzymane w kolorach błękitu i srebra. Miała też piękny kryształowy łuk z wieloma detalami. ( kiedyś to wszystko zilustruję, obiecuję xD ) - - Nie, to jest po prostu śmieszne! Jak ja mam niby walczyć w czymś takim? Bal? Okej, pewnie! Ale jak mam w tym skakać, bić się? Lucienne, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to ja tu wrócisz, zatłukę cię! Rozumiesz? – odpowiedział jej cichy śmiech w głowie. – Wiedziałam, że mnie słyszysz. Pożałujesz tego, obiecuję! Avril westchnęła i jeszcze raz popatrzyła na swoje odbicie. Jej kostium był ładny, ale nie nadawał się do walki. Mimo to postanowiła go wypróbować. Otworzyła okno i stanęła na jego krawędzi. Nie była pewna co ma zrobić. No nic, warto spróbować – pomyślała dziewczyna i skoczyła najdalej jak potrafiła. Zanim się obejrzała, znalazła się na dachu budynku, który znajdował się naprzeciw jej domu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Bohaterka siedziała na jakimś dachu i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Nagle usłyszała za sobą jakiś szmer. Cicho wstała i chwyciła za swoją broń. Naciągnęła cięciwę, czekając na kolejny ruch. Kiedy coś przeleciało niedaleko niej, wystrzeliła strzałę. Nie trafiła. Poszła poszukać strzały, jednak nagle zawiał tak silny wiatr, że dziewczyna nie utrzymała równowagi i się przewróciła. Wtedy ”coś”, w co próbowała wcześniej trafić wylądowało przed nią. Był to chłopak, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Miał na sobie maskę i strój kruka. Avril patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, chwyciła za kolejną strzałę i już miała nałożyć ją na cięciwę, ale wtedy chłopak się odezwał. - - Zwariowałaś? ? Mogłaś mnie zabić tamtą strzałą, nawet nie próbuj tego powtarzać! – dziewczyna szybko schowała broń i zrobiła niewinną minę. - - Um… przepraszam, myślałam, że… nie, w sumie to nie myślałam. - - Następnym razem się zastanów i zorientuj się kogo atakujesz. - - Trzeba się było nie skradać! - - W sumie racja… Właściwie kim jesteś? - - Ja… nazywam się A… – dziewczyna ugryzła się w język. – Unicorn. A ty jesteś…? - - Raven, miło mi. – mówiąc to, nastolatek ucałował rękę dziewczyny, ona jednak szybko ją cofnęła, nieco zaskoczona. – Też dopiero dostałaś Miraculum, prawda? - - Tak, skąd wiesz? - - Zauważyłbym cię wcześniej. Twój strój nieco rzuca się w oczy, wiesz? Trudno będzie z ukryciem się, na przykład przy szpiegowaniu, czy jak ktoś będzie cię gonił… - - Nawet mi nie przypominaj… - - Wygodnie się w tym skacze? - - Wiesz, że nawet mi to nie przeszkadza? Ciekawe… Nagle usłyszeli głos, wołający o pomoc. Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni i ruszyli w stronę hałasu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli małą dziewczynkę, która leżała przygnieciona częściami rozwalonego budynku mieszkalnego. Na miejscu było kilku ludzi, którzy próbowali ją uwolnić i media. Wszystko nagrywano na żywo. Unicorn od razu pobiegła, aby im pomóc, a Raven zaczepił jakąś starszą kobietę, pytając co się stało. - - Dom wybuchł z nieznanych powodów, rodzina zdążyła uciec, ale ta dziewczynka została przytrzaśnięta, przez jego części. – chłopak od razu przypomniał sobie wiadomości sprzed kilku godzin. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Zostawił kobietę i również poszedł pomóc, ale bez skutku. Ściany budynku były zbyt ciężkie, nawet dla tylu osób. Wtedy Avril przypomniała sobie baśnie, które czytał jej tata, kiedy była mała. Skoro była jednorożcem, powinna mieć także magię. Skupiła się, a po chwili zobaczyła, że części budynku się uniosły. Dziewczynka szybko stamtąd wybiegła, a Avril opuściła gruzy, nie mogła utrzymać ich dłużej. Zaczęła ją nieco boleć głowa. Wtedy dziewczynka podbiegła do niej i mocno ją przytuliła. Avril uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Po chwili dołączył do niej Raven. Media otoczyły ich ze wszystkich stron, oślepiły ich światła fleszy. Chwilę potem Avril usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk, wydawany przez jej bransoletkę. Lucienne jej o tym mówiła. Zostało jej pięć minut do detransformacji. Skoczyła jak najszybciej na pobliski budynek i odwróciła się jeszcze na chwilę w stronę ludzi. Raven patrzył na nią z zachwytem i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Ona odwzajemniła uśmiech, pomachała do chłopaka na pożegnanie i szybko zniknęła. - - Kim jesteście? – zapytał jeden z reporterów. - - Unicorn i Raven. – rzucił chłopak i również się oddalił. No, zajęło mi to trochę dłużej niż myślałam, ale szkoła się kończy i dużo do zaliczenia. Poza tym z instiracją też było dość słabo, ale udało się ^^ 'Rozdział III' Następnego dnia dziewczyna miała nieco lepszy humor. Mimo to, nie miała ochoty widywać się z matką, więc kiedy tylko była gotowa do wyjścia, zawołała swoją Kwami. - - Lucienne, idziemy! – zaraz potem się przemieniła. Uchyliła cicho okno i skoczyła na sąsiedni budynek. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, zawiał poranny, świeży wiatr. Kilka ulic dalej, Avril zeskoczyła na ziemię i uważając, aby nikt jej nie zauważył, przemieniła się z powrotem. Wdychała chłodne powietrze przechadzając się powoli wąskimi uliczkami. Nagle poczuła intensywny zapach z piekarni za rogiem. - - Luci, czujesz to? - - Tak, piękne. Masz przy sobie jakieś pieniądze? - - Jasne, czekaj… Avril czekała w kolejce, a kiedy przyszła jej kolej, usłyszała głos zza lady, wołający ją. - - Avril? Hej, nie myślałam, że cię tu spotkam! – szatynka popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na nastolatkę zza lady. - - Hej… znamy się? – blondynka przyjaźnie się uśmiechnęła i zaśmiała. - - Nie, ale chodzimy do tej samej klasy. Widziałam cię na końcu Sali, kiedy pani wyczytywała listę. - - Aha… a ty to… - - Celestia. - - Pracujesz tu? - - Tak, czasami. To piekarnia moich rodziców. Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Rzadko miewamy klientów o tej porze. - - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – ucięła dziewczyna. Avril znów usiadła na końcu klasy. Lucienne cicho siedziała w jej torbie, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się rozpakowywać. Historia Anglii. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Zadzwonił dzwonek, a nauczyciel wszedł do klasy. Od razu rozdał uczniom podręczniki i zadał pierwsze dwadzieścia pięć zadań. Dziewczyna położyła głowę na biurku i schowała ją w rękawach bluzy. A miało być tak pięknie. Fizyka. Na tym przedmiocie, jak i na chemii i biologii mieli siedzieć w ławkach chłopak – dziewczyna. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem lekcji, kiedy w klasie było jeszcze niewiele osób, Caleb usiadł w jednej z ławek i czekając na dzwonek, zaczął obracać w palcach swój wisiorek. Kwami wychyliło się z jego plecaka. - - Caleb? Wszystko ok? - - Tak, jasne. Myślałem o Unicorn… Nastolatek pogrążył się w myślach. Naprawdę nie mógł przestać myśleć o bohaterce. Była wspaniała. Taka odważna, silna… i ładna. Po prostu idealna. No, może oprócz tego, że na początku próbowała go zabić. Nagle usłyszał głośny huk. Wyrwany z zamyślenia, pomyślał, że to kolejny atak. Na szczęście była to tylko Avril, która rzuciła torbę na jego ławkę, odsunęła z impetem krzesło i usiadła koło niego wkurzona. - - Em… Hej? - - Cześć. – odwarknęła dziewczyna. - - Jak się masz? - - A jak myślisz? - - No tak, mogłem nie pytać… - - Obeszłoby się. – czarnowłosy tylko się uśmiechnął i próbował się skupić na lekcji. Kolejny atak. Bohaterowie nie byli pewni co powinni zrobić. Avril postanowiła poprosić o radę swoją Kwami. - - Lucienne, co mamy zrobić? Nie możemy pozwalać na to, żeby ktoś po prostu wysadzał tak miasto, bo niedługo nic z niego nie zostanie! - - Więc powinniście złapać tego, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. - - No, ale jak? Nawet nie wiemy kto to robi! - - Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, ale ja nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Ty musisz się dowiedzieć kto to jest i musisz go powstrzymać. - - Ale czemu ja? - - Avril-. – dziewczyna tylko skoczyła na łóżko i zaczęła gapić się w sufit. – Na razie idź pomóc Ravenowi (to się chyba tak nie odmienia, ale cicho). Pewnie już dawno jest na miejscu. Po akcji musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać. - - Jasne… No to idziemy… Raven faktycznie był już na miejscu i wyprowadzał ludzi z budynku, którego druga część była zawalona. Dziewczyna szybko do niego podbiegła. - - Nareszcie! Gdzie ty byłaś? - - Później ci powiem, jak sytuacja? - - Nie jest źle. Nikt nie zginął, ale jest kilku rannych, karetka już jedzie. - - Widzę, że całkiem dobrze ci idzie bez mojej pomocy. - - Proszę cię, gdybyś tu była od początku już dawno byłoby… - - Nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej. - - Okej, spokojnie… Karetka i policja już odjechały, wszyscy ludzie zostali bezpiecznie wyprowadzeni. Raven już miał wracać do domu, ale Unicorn złapała go za ramię. - - Musimy pogadać. - - Czy to ma związek z tym, dlaczego cię nie było? - - Powiedzmy. Rozmawiałam z moją Kwami. Nie możemy pozwolić na kolejne ataki. - - To co mamy zrobić? - - Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto za tym stoi i czemu to robi, i to jak najszybciej. - - Jak? - - Na razie możemy tylko przeszukiwać internet i książki. Jutro po szkole zajrzę do jakiejś biblioteki, potem będę przeszukiwać komputer. Tobie radzę zrobić to samo. Daj mi znać, jak czegokolwiek się dowiesz. - - Jasne… Rozdzał IV Kiedy Avril szła następnego dnia do szkoły, dogoniła ją Celestia. Dziewczyna była jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, w przeciwieństwie do Avril. Przywitała się z szatynką i nucąc coś w dalszej części drogi, pozwoliła bohaterce zagłębić się w myślach. Gdy dziewczyny były już na dziedzińcu, zaczepiła je grupa jakichś chłopaków z drugich klas. Nie zwróciły na nich uwagi i poszły dalej, mimo to Avril szybko zlustrowała nastolatków i jej wzrok na chwilę spotkał się ze wzrokiem jednego z drugoklasistów. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej zaczepnie, a ona tylko się odwróciła i razem z blondynką poszła do klasy. Za oknami padał deszcz. Avril siedziała skulona pod kocem na łóżku, z laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkami na uszach. Lucienne już zasnęła, mimo tego, że była dopiero osiemnasta. Kilka godzin temu dziewczyna była w bibliotece, ale nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby być przydatne. W internecie co prawda były informacje na temat ostatnich trzech ataków, ale poza tym nie widziała niczego ciekawego. Gwałtownie zamknęła klapę od laptopa i zdjęła słuchawki. Oparła się o ramę od łóżka, zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł jej brat. Bez pukania, wiadomo. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mieli okazji porozmawiać, mimo tego, że widywali się codziennie. Od rozpoczęcia szkoły Avril unikała rodziny. Nawet brata, z którym jeszcze rok temu była tak blisko. Nawet w te wakacje dogadywali się w miarę dobrze. Patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, kiedy usiał naprzeciw niej na łóżku i zaczął bawić się kablem od słuchawek. Czekała aż cokolwiek powie, jednak on tylko w zamyśleniu obracał kabel w palcach. W końcu go zostawił i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Odwróciła wzrok. - Trzymasz się jakoś, mała? - - A mam jakieś inne wyjście? – rzuciła nerwowo. - - Dawno nie gadaliśmy… - - Serio? Nie zauważyłam… - położyła się i przekręciła na bok. Nie miała szczególnej ochoty rozmawiać. Była zła, że niczego nie znalazła. Nagle poczuła się bezużyteczna. Nie potrafiła odkryć tak prostej rzeczy. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż jej partner coś znajdzie. Poczuła gniew i łzy napływające do oczu. – Wyjdź. - - Avril… - - Powiedziałam wyjdź! – krzyknęła dziewczyna odwracając się w stronę brata, który popatrzył na nią zaniepokojony. Nie mogła powstrzymać już łez. – Proszę… Jednak Zack nie posłuchał. Przybliżył się do siostry i mocno ją przytulił. Odwzajemniła uścisk i rozpłakała się na dobre. - - Avril, wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, nowa szkoła i ludzie, ale nie możesz trzymać tego wszystkiego w środku. Proszę, nie chcę się od ciebie oddalić, nie zamykaj się w sobie. Chłopak miał rację, nie radziła sobie. Szkołę jeszcze by przeżyła, ale ta nagła zmiana w jej życiu, te wszystkie ataki… Oprócz Zacka nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Zawsze mówiła mu o wszystkim, ale czy mogła mu powiedzieć też o tym? Bała się, że narazi go na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym, mógłby jej nie zrozumieć. Nastolatek był raczej wyluzowany, pewnie stwierdziłby, że za bardzo się przejmuje. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Kiedyś mu powie. O wszystkim. Kolejny dzień szkoły, znowu po drodze dołączyła się do Avril jej nowa „przyjaciółka”. Opowiadała jej o czymś przez cała drogę, nie zamykała jej się buzia. Mimo to szatynka nieszczególnie zwracała uwagę na słowa dziewczyny. Mówiła prawie tak szybko, jak Lucienne, kiedy pierwszy raz ją spotkała. Kiedy były już prawie przy szkole, ktoś podszedł do niebieskookiej od tyły i objął ją ramieniem. Avril od razu wiedziała kto to, więc bez zastanowienia chwyciła chłopaka za przedramię i powaliła go na ziemię. Celestia popatrzyła na szatynkę, a potem na chłopaka, który leżał teraz na ziemi. - - Co to miało być?! - - Ostrzegałam cię. Nie mogłeś podejść i przywitać się jak normalny człowiek, musisz się skradać? – Nagle dziewczyna urwała i pomyślała o Ravenie. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - - Mimo wszystko, to nie powód, żeby używać ciosów karate i przewalać mnie na chodnik. - - Kiedy przed czymś ostrzegam, mówię poważnie. – powiedziała Avril krzyżując ręce i zadzierając głowę. Chłopak się podniósł i westchnął, a Celestia się zaśmiała. - - Jesteś Caleb, prawda? Mam na imię Celestia. Wiesz, to naprawdę urocze jak się tak kłócicie, wyglądacie wtedy jak para <3. Jesteście razem? - - NIE!!! – krzyknęła gwałtownie dziewczyna. Oboje na nią spojrzeli. Celestia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, podeszła do Avril i wyszeptała jej coś na ucho, tak aby Caleb nie mógł ich usłyszeć. - - Czyli, nic między wami nie ma? - - Jasne, że nie, oszalałaś? - - Skoro tak, to chyba nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli trochę lepiej się z nim zaprzyjaźnię, prawda? - - ŻE CO?! ODCZEP SIĘ, NIE WAŻ SIĘ GO TKNĄĆ!!! Blondynka wybuchła śmiechem, a Caleb, mimo tego, że nie słyszał reszty rozmowy, ostatniej wypowiedzi Avril nie dało się nie usłyszeć. Wywnioskował też, że chodziło o niego. Zaczerwienił się, wpatrując się w niebieskooką. Ta spojrzała na niego odruchowo. Również się zaczerwieniła, ale szybko się odwróciła i poszła w stronę szkoły. Znajomi ruszyli za nią. Do końca dnia Avril starała się unikać Caleba, po szkole poszła jak najszybciej w stronę domu, ale zamiast wejść do środka, przemieniła się i ruszyła jak najdalej, musiała chwilę odpocząć, przed wysłuchiwaniem krzyków matki. Caleb szukał przez chwilę dziewczyny, ale po jakimś czasie zrezygnował i wrócił do domu. Rodziców jak zwykle jeszcze nie było, więc poszedł do pokoju, założył słuchawki i włączył jakąś grę. Po chwili coś szturchnęło go w ramię, odskoczył najszybciej jak mógł, oczywiście przewalając się na krześle. Poza tym jakimś cudem, kabel oderwał się od słuchawek, za czym idzie ich całkowite popsucie. Chłopak jak zwykle miał pecha, we wszystkim. Nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do obecności Kwami, zawsze był w domu sam. Popatrzył ze złością na stworzenie i już przygotował zepsute słuchawki, aby nimi rzucić. - - Zen! Co ty wyprawiasz, nie strasz mnie tak! Patrz co zrobiłeś, gratulacje! - - To nie moja wina, mogłeś mnie nakarmić, zanim zająłeś się sobą. - - Dobra, chyba czeka nas wycieczka po nowy sprzęt… Zen, transformacja! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach